


Trauma/率宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef





	Trauma/率宽

Trauma - 率宽 上

1.

“唔……嗯……”

被温软湿润的口腔含住自己的脆弱，夫胜宽忍耐不住发出几声黏腻的鼻音。眼前的脑袋三浅一深地前后摆动着，头顶的几根呆毛随着动作起起落落的，有点俏皮。又像是逗猫棒那头惹猫心痒的小玩意儿，吸引住全部的视线。

夫胜宽原本虚扶在那脑袋两侧的手情不自禁，暗暗使了力气，却仍然不知道是推离开来还是拉向自己才好。

崔韩率半跪在地上，双手穿过两条白花花的大腿。不知道是感觉到了面前这个人的迷茫，还是紧张，放缓了吞吐的动作，腾出一只手撸动着柱身，伸出舌头舔舐过顶端，又把头埋得更低了一些。

他闭上眼睛，专注地取悦着在口中慢慢胀大的青年。

而青年则是隐忍着灭顶的快感，努力睁大眼睛，专注地看着崔韩率，不愿错过每个细节。

“韩率”

沉重的喘息，破碎的嗓音，充满情欲的呼喊让崔韩率不由得抬眼看他。

总是神采奕奕的眼睛被蒙上了一层薄纱般的雾气，暧昧迷离，泛着水光。绯红从脸颊蔓延到耳垂，连鼻尖都透出一层绮丽的粉来。为了抑制住自己的呻吟，夫胜宽把一双唇咬得通红，甚至有些肿了起来。比平时微微嘟起的嘴唇，看起来还要丰厚柔软。

“韩率”

崔韩率心跳如擂。

“可以了韩率”

低哑破碎的声音断断续续，带着哭腔的语调虽然迫切地请求着“停下来”、“不要了”、“拿出来”，却让崔韩率更想不管不顾地欺负他。

加快了手中的动作，舌头和腮帮子也更卖力地配合。直到口中咸腥的味道越来越明显，崔韩率才停了下来。

突然的中断让夫胜宽不解，迫切想要的纾解让他无意识地往热源深处又送了送。

嘴巴被塞得满满的崔韩率居然还有办法扯着嘴角笑了一下。

夫胜宽一愣，然后呼吸一紧一松，射了崔韩率一嘴。

崔韩率又笑了一下，看着夫胜宽的眼睛松了口，深粉色的柱身退出的时候牵连着还没被咽下的半透明液体从唇边滑落。

夫胜宽看着他的眼睛着了魔，食指从下巴挑起滑腻的液体，在崔韩率的下唇不重不轻地碾磨着。擦过嘴角的时候还是忍不住插了进去，搅动起他的舌头来。

崔韩率就着他的动作吮吸他的手指，发出啧啧的水声。

“韩率”

本该沉溺的氛围，夫胜宽却好像突然清醒过来。

“韩率没有朋友吗”

2.

第一次见面是在垃圾桶旁。

夫胜宽着急忙慌地从家里冲出来，试图找回被父母扔进垃圾桶的一包东西。一包他不需要，父母也不想再次看见的、故意扔掉的垃圾。

不堪的词句缀在夫胜宽的名字之前，露骨的、挑逗的、禁忌的情诗让他的母亲胀红了脸，同性之间直白的表达让她羞耻得捏不住那本薄薄的册子。

父亲的震怒就要明显的多。

鲜红的巴掌印在夫胜宽的右脸，包装袋里面还有什么东西都没弄清楚就直接丢进垃圾桶，又像是害怕什么会传染的疾病，忙不迭地就出门扔了去。

母亲的抽泣声断断续续，父亲摔了门进来，背对着坐在阳台燃起了烟。

夫胜宽咽下最后一口米饭，心平气和地解释。

“同学送的生日礼物我拿回家就随便放着了”

“要不是妈收拾屋子顺便拆开我都不知道里面会有什么”

“我不知道他居然有这些想法”

“以后我会离他远点儿的”

脸上的红印还没散尽，眼里的神色也的确是委屈得不行。母亲有些后悔，觉得错怪了孩子。

夫胜宽说要出去散散心，父亲虽一言不发，摆摆手也让他出去了。

踢踢踏踏地晃出了小区，确定走到了父母怎么也看不见的地方才开始拔足狂奔。

那包东西是同学送的没错。虽然他没提前拆开，但是里面有什么他再清楚不过——都是些见不得光的东西。

排除了其余的垃圾回收站，夫胜宽站在通向可能性最大的那条巷子的路口，背脊有些发凉。

路灯破的破，坏的坏，摇摇欲坠、忽明忽暗。

可是，这一片离自己家和学校都近，万一被谁捡到……

夫胜宽想象不出他可能承担的后果，所以他必须得找到那包“垃圾”。

突生的勇气支撑着他走到巷底，却发现唯一的垃圾桶翻倒在地。各式各样的塑料袋子泡沫盒子散落一地，食物的残渣汤水还有黄黄绿绿的不知名液体发出恶臭的气味刺激着夫胜宽的神经。

更刺激他的是垃圾外围那个眼熟的包装袋。

里面除了被撕碎的纸片，空空如也。

夫胜宽愣在原地。冰冷的空气从四面八方向他袭来，巨大的恐慌将他完全笼罩。

突然什么抓住了他的脚腕，夫胜宽一哆嗦，立刻挣脱开来还狠狠地踹了回去。

这一回头，他才发现地上蜷缩着一个人。

“喂”

夫胜宽踢了踢他，心想或许这是个恶性斗殴的参与者或是受害者，再不济是个见证者也许也能知道是谁带走了一幅画。

是了，包装袋里还有一幅画。

一副少年自渎的油画，栩栩如生。

地上的人把身子蜷得更凶，像一只虾。

夫胜宽捏着鼻子，伸手把人翻转过来。眼圈的淤青，嘴角的伤疤，乱糟糟的刘海和油光可鉴的头发也不影响的漂亮脸蛋，眼前的这个男生好看得过分。

本来想拍醒他的夫胜宽轻轻戳了戳他的脸。

“唔”

纤长而卷翘的睫毛如蝴蝶振翅般轻盈地颤动，男生睁开了眼睛。适应了会儿光线，发现自己被人专注地看着。对视的那一秒却突然胀红了脸，怀里好像护着什么东西被他抱得更紧。

夫胜宽还来不及问出自己的问题，就被男生抢了白。

低哑好听的声音在夜里充满磁性，腼腆却笃定。

“胜宽”

3.

不着寸缕的少年线条清晰流畅，脸蛋红润健康，葱白的手指交叉着握住自己的欲望，顶端隐约有滑腻的液体向下流淌。湿漉漉的双眸直视着前方，眼里的轻佻与挑逗仿佛穿透画布，钉在谁的心上，就连眼尾一颗小小的痣都能让人轻易地发狂。

崔韩率没有说过，那幅画算是他用命护下来的。

包装精美的袋子里看起来像是装了费了心思的礼物，而不是应该被胡乱扔在垃圾桶旁边的废物。

好奇心促使着他打开了袋子。

一本直白到让人脸红心跳的小册子和一幅还没被拆开过的画，受赠与者应该是那个多次出现的、被臆想的对象，那青涩又绮丽的画中人——夫胜宽。

被那群混混堵在街角的时候，饿了一天多的崔韩率突然暴起，把册子撕碎，把油画塞进衣服箍在怀里之后，根本没有多余的力气反抗。

蜷起身子不是为了缩小被打的范围，而是不想让怀里的礼物受到破坏。

礼物？

秉持着“丢掉的东西就是不要的，捡到的东西就是自己的”的行事准则，崔韩率自然是把这份别人扔掉的弃物当作自己成年的生日礼物了。

所以对于别人的拳打脚踢都视若无物。

反正单方面的、没有回应的施暴总会无趣，他们累了自然就会离去。

只是没想到，自己真的在生日这天转了运。

上天终于心疼起这个可怜的孩子来，送了他一份礼物。


End file.
